Discussion au balcon
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Une chaude soirée d'été sur un balcon à New-York, un barbecue entre ami, et une discussion interrompu, voilà comment ça ce passe chez les Avengers ! Post Captain America, le Soldat de l'Hiver. Steve/Nat.


_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_

**Voici un nouvel OS (j'écris vraiment que ça en ce moment !) qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.**

**En effet, après avoir découvert ce couple dans le film Captain America le Soldat de l'Hiver (l'histoire se déroule d'ailleurs après), j'ai décidé (après mainte et mainte lecture de fiction) d'écrire une petite histoire sur eux moi aussi et voilà, le tour est joué !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, puisque, vous le savez, les review sont le salaire des auteurs !**

**_Disclaimer_ : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, tout le reste est à Marvel !**

* * *

**Discussion au balcon **

Le crépuscule régnait en maître sur la ville de New-York et l'éclairait d'un orange sombre et chaleureux, il faisait beau ce soir-là…

Des amis, attablés sur la terrasse d'un immense building discutait bruyamment et ne semblait pas affectés par la moiteur du temps. En les regardant de plus près on pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, à vrai dire ils étaient tous différent les uns des autres, mais ils avaient l'air tellement soudés que tout cela n'était que broutille. On pouvait, sans encombre, entendre les sarcasmes d'un homme brun d'âge moyen qui parlait d'une voix haute et claire en regardant un homme blond et fort, qui rougit légèrement. Cela fit rire tout le monde, sauf la seule femme présente qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement, ce qui fit sourire de façon narquoise l'homme brun.

Bien entendu vous les avaient sans doute reconnu, après tout …Les Avengers passaient rarement inaperçus.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de barbecue, et ils s'en régalaient ! Après tout, après avoir finalement abandonné les recherches sur Bucky suite à un «désaccord», et encore, le mot était faible, Steve se disait qu'un peu de repos était mérité, même si pour cela il devait supporter les débilités profonde que Stark pouvait sortir…

Il regarda en direction de Natasha qui souriait-Il immortalisa ce moment rare dans un coin de sa mémoire-en observant un spectacle …plutôt louche. En effet, Barton en train de jeter des cacahuètes dans la bouche de Thor qui se mouvait tel un phoque pour les rattraper, c'était assez drôle !

Il ne revenait pas du fait que cela aller faire un an qu'ils étaient partenaires, il avait déjà l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours. Bien sûr il ne connaissait pas tout d'elle, mais il en connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, un vrai ami.

Elle dut sentir que quelqu'un la fixait puisqu'elle détourna son regard des deux abrutis -excusez le mot, mais c'est la vérité- pour le poser sur Steve. Elle avait bien vu qu'il la regardait mais elle n'avait pas voulu le fixer à son tour…Tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sondant l'autre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme quand finalement Steve se leva et entra à l'intérieur. Elle savait exactement où il allait, elle attendait juste un petit peu, pour que rien ne paraisse suspect. Au bout de cinq minutes d'observation, et ayant décrété que personne ne remarquerait rien, elle rentra à son tour et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, direction l'étage de Monsieur Captain America.

La légère sonnerie de l'ascenseur lui indiqua que quelqu'un arrivait. Il entendit toquer à la porte et ne prit même pas la peine d'inviter la personne à entrer, Natasha ne se gênait plus pour pénétrer dans son espace vital depuis qu'elle le connaissait assez. Clint lui avait dit qu'elle le faisait seulement avec les personnes avec qui elle se sentait vraiment en confiance, et savoir qu'il avait acquis un niveau de confiance égale à celui de Barton dans la vie de Natasha le rendait bizarrement heureux.

Il entendit la baie-vitrée s'ouvrir et il sentit Natasha se déplaçait pour venir à côté de lui, tellement discrète qu'il l'entendit à peine, elle était la Veuve Noire après tout.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Autre chose qu'il s'était mis à apprécier, le fait qu'ils se connaissent assez pour aller droit au but.

-Rien, Nat'. J'avais juste envie d'être seul…

Elle comprit le message et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand une phrase la retint.

-Avec toi.

Elle se figea et se demanda soudainement comment Steve pouvait être si à l'aise alors qu'elle était une femme et que, d'ordinaire, il bafouillait et rougissait comme un adolescent en présence d'une représentante de la gente féminine. Puis elle se ressaisit et s'avança pour s'accouder aux barreaux du balcon, elle n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme pour lui, et elle le savait.

Steve, quand à lui, avait regretté la phrase au moment où il l'avait prononcé. Surtout en la sentant se figeait. Bien sûr il appréciait beaucoup Natasha, et il savait ce sentiment réciproque, mais, hormis pendant leur missions commune, ils n'avaient jamais eu un tel moment d'intimité. Puis elle s'approcha et se posta à ses côtés et il se détendit imperceptiblement.

-Et bien maintenant que je suis là, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse, oui ou non ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit légèrement sursauter la jeune femme, certes elle avait dit sa phrase sur un ton sec, mais il savait que c'était juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien Nat'.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète. Réponse rapide, trop rapide pour être vrai. Elle le savait, elle s'en fichait.

Il sourit tendrement, à vrai dire il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui le turlupinait, mais elle était avec lui et non avec les autres, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Elle répondit à son sourire en le regardant dans les yeux, yeux qui se posèrent sur les lèvres de son coéquipier, qui, quand il s'en rendit compte, rougit profondément. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle lui murmura :

-Détends-toi un peu Steve, ce n'est que moi.

La réponse du jeune homme -pas si jeune que ça- la surprit plus encore que tout le reste :

-Justement.

Notre cher Steve national rougit encore plus -vraiment, c'est encore possible ?- en se rendant compte de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait l'embrasser, l'embrasser vraiment.

Ce fut notre belle Natasha qui prit les devant en se rapprochant de lui et en entourant ses bras de son cou. Timidement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la regarda se mordre la lèvre, incertaine pour la première fois de sa vie sur ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite.

Finalement, elle se décida à s'avancer, doucement, presque tendrement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit, encore une fois, timidement à son baiser, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et au moment où la langue de Natasha vint danser avec la sienne ils…

-Je me disais bien aussi !

Ils sursautèrent violemment pour trouver Tony en face d'eux. De toutes les personnes qu'il y avait en bas, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Irritée de s'être fait surprendre, la jeune femme grogna.

-C'était vraiment pas normal que vous vous éclipsiez comme ça, et en plus, j'ai une preuve maintenant ! Ignorant les menaces sourdes de la jeune rousse, il sortit son téléphone et leur montra la photo d'eux qu'il avait pris avant de se mettre à courir, poursuivit par une Natasha visiblement très en colère. Une soirée comme les autres se dit Steve, avant de repenser au baiser. D'accord, peut-être que la soirée avait été différente, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.


End file.
